Kite
by Cantinaratte
Summary: KotOR 1 standalone. Repost. Eine letzte Begegnung zwischen Gut und Böse. Oh, böser Spoiler übrigens.


**A/N:** Eine Fünf-Minuten-Story, die mir in den Sinn kam, als ich dieses tolle Lied hörte und zum Millionsten Mal KotOR I gezockt hab. Reposted, aber nicht groß dran rumgefeilt. Falls jemand das hier tatsächlich liest, seid doch so nett und hinterlasst mir ein paar Worte. Danke :)

**Disclaimer:** Carth und Revan gehören mir nicht. Leider. :glomps Carth:

Und der Song Kite gehört U2. Der besten Band der Welt. Ever.

**

* * *

**

**Kite**

_Something is about to give  
I can feel it coming  
I think I know what it means_

Carth Onasi, mehrfach ausgezeichneter Soldat der Republik und anerkannt bester Pilot seiner Zeit, stand auf der Brücke der Ebon Hawk und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Frontfenster. Vor ihm erstreckte sich nichts als Einöde, die weitläufige Landschaft eines Planeten im Outer Rim, dessen Namen er schon längst wieder vergessen hatte.

Carth Onasi war müde, sehr müde. Er ließ zu, sich der Schwäche zu ergeben. Seine Sinne waren wie benebelt und es gab nichts, was er dagegen hätte tun können.

Es war einfach zu viel für ihn zu ertragen.

Nach all den Jahren hätte er nie geglaubt, dass die Konfrontation mit Revan ihn erneut so einen tiefen Schlag versetzen würde. Schlimmer noch, dass er völlig die Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte... und jedes bisschen Selbstachtung, das er noch besaß.

Der letzte Rest seiner Würde hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst.

Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung, der der Untergang der gesamten Galaxis folgen würde, und es war seine Schuld, weil er schwach war und auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte.

_I'm not afraid to die  
I'm not afraid to live  
And when I'm flat on my back  
I hope to feel like I did_

Revan hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Eine Hand strich unwillkürlich ihre schwarze Robe glatt, die andere Hand baumelte lose an ihrem schmalen Körper herunter. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar floss über ihre hängenden Schultern, und aus ihren Augen tropften Tränen und benetzten den Boden der Ebon Hawk. An ihrem Gürtel klemmte ihr Laserschwert. Es wäre so einfach, es jetzt zu ziehen und dieser Tragödie ein Ende zu bereiten...

_And hardness, it sets in  
You need some protection, the thinner the skin_

"Es ist vorbei, Carth", flüsterte sie leise. Carth tat so, als höre er sie nicht. Sie straffte die Schultern, blickte auf, und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie seiner kräftigen Gestalt gewahr wurde. Sie hob die Stimme und wiederholte ihre Worte etwas lauter.

"Es ist vorbei, Carth."

_I want you to know  
That you don't need me anymore  
I want you to know  
You don't need anyone or anything at all_

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und nickte ihr zu. "So ist es."

Seine Augen blitzten kalt.

Revan drehte sich um, sie war bereit zu gehen. Es war Zeitverschwendung. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Carth hatte seinen Weg gewählt und sie den ihren. Es war der unabänderliche Lauf der Dinge, weder er noch sie konnten etwas daran ändern.

Einst hatten sie es versucht, und eine Zeit lang hatte es funktioniert, und es war wunderschön gewesen.

Sie hatten sich geliebt. Unbändig, stürmisch, sie waren sich so sicher, dass nichts und niemand sie würde auseinander reißen könnte.

Bis Revan den ihr nur allzu bekannten Pfad der Dunklen Seite der Macht wiedererwählt hatte und ihn, Carth, durch ihren Verrat ins Verderben gestürzt hatte. Das, und sein Herz gebrochen.

Erneut.

Doch im Endeffekt war alles seine Schuld.

_Who's to say where the wind will take you?  
Who's to say what it is will break you?  
I don't know which way the wind will blow  
Who's to know when the time has come around?_

Carth hatte nie in seinem von Kämpfen und der treuen Ergebenheit zur Republik geprägten Leben auch nur eine Sekunde lang den Wunsch verspürt, zu sterben. Er war ein Soldat, seine Aufgabe war es, die Republik und die Menschen zu beschützen, das war alles, wofür er jemals gelebt hatte.

Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, kam ihm das alles so unwirklich und nutzlos vor.

Nie zuvor hatte er eine solche innere Zerrissenheit verspürt.

Er war so wütend, dass er schreien wollte, so zornig, dass er seinen Blaster zücken und Revan mitten zwischen die Augen schießen wollte, und er war so unendlich verletzt, dass er sich am liebsten in einer Ecke verkriechen und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und weinen wollte wie ein kleiner Junge.

_Don't wanna see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye_

"Das ist dann wohl der Abschied", sagte Revan mit brüchiger Stimme. Instinktiv griff ihre Hand nach dem Laserschwert, und im gleichen Moment sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er rasch nach seinem Blaster griff.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, zielten mit ihren Waffen aufeinander, bereit zum Kampf, und dennoch zögernd.

"Wie mir scheint, sind wir uns doch nicht so verschieden", flüsterte Revan. Sie vollführte einen leichten Schlenker ihres Laserschwerts, die gleißend rote Klinge tanzte gefährlich summend vor Carths Oberkörper auf und ab.

Carths Blaster blieb ruhig auf ihre Brust gezielt. "Ihr scheint schnell zu vergessen, Revan."

"Nein, Carth", entgegnete sie mit Nachdruck, "ich habe nichts vergessen, nicht eine Sekunde. Ich weiß noch alles, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Dantooine, zum Beispiel. Wisst ihr noch? Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm, die wenigen Momente des Friedens, die Momente, in denen alles einfach perfekt war."

Zu perfekt, wollte sie noch hinzufügen, doch sie fühlte sich zu erschöpft.

Dantooine. Carth war zusammengezuckt, als Revan ihr einstiges gemeinsames Refugium erwähnt hatte.

Der Sommer auf Dantooine. Ihre Spaziergänge an der See und durch endlos weite Steppen.

Als sie gemeinsam lachten und stundenlang zusammen gesessen und geschwiegen hatten, weil ihre besondere Beziehung nie vieler Worte bedurft hatte.

_In summer, I can taste the salty sea  
There's a kite blowing out of control on a breeze  
I wonder what's gonna happen to you  
You wonder what has happened to me_

Carth schnaubte verächtlich. "Nur zu", gebot er, "tötet mich. Macht diesem Trauerspiel ein Ende, Revan."

"Was seid Ihr doch für ein Narr!", schnappte Revan. "Bis zum bitteren Ende der Hellen Seite ergeben, statt endlich Eure Augen zu öffnen!" Kochende, weiß glühende Wut stieg in ihr auf. "Ihr werdet es nie verstehen! Ihr seid wie ein... wie ein störrisches Kind, Carth!"

_I'm a man  
I'm not a child  
A man who sees  
The shadow behind your eyes_

Carth fühlte, wie die Müdigkeit sich wie ein bleierndes Gewand um seinen Körper hüllte und ihn in die Knie zwang. Selbst der leichte Echani-Blaster in seiner Linken fühlte sich an, als wöge er Tonnen.

Er fühlte, wie die Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen.

Tränen?

Carth Onasi hatte noch nie auch nur eine Träne vergossen.

Nicht einmal, als er seine sterbende Frau in den Händen gehalten hatte.

Nur ein Opfer, das Revan seinerzeit nur zu gern gebracht hatte.

"Ich sollte Euch endlich töten." Revans blaue Augen funkelten ihn voller Hass an. "Ich habe mich nur noch nicht entschieden, ob ich Euch die Erlösung bieten soll oder ob Ihr es überhaupt wert seid, meine Kräfte für Euch zu verschwenden."

"Nur zu", entgegnete Carth mit brüchiger Stimme. "Tötet mich endlich. Worauf wartet Ihr noch? Was hält den ungebändigten Hass in Eurem Dunklen Herzen noch zurück? Zweifelt Ihr etwa an Eurem Tun?"

"Hütet Eure Zunge, Onasi!", konterte sie barsch.

"Oder muss ich Euch ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen?", fuhr Carth ungerührt fort. "Muss ich Eure Erinnerungen wieder aufleben lassen? Soll ich Euch vielleicht erklären, warum es so gekommen ist, Revan? Ihr wart diejenige, die ihren Weg gewählt hat. Ich habe meinen gewählt. Dass es früher oder später zu dieser Entscheidung kommen würde, lag doch immer auf der Hand. Doch nun ist es für mich zu spät..."

"Das ist es allerdings", unterbrach Revan und ihre eisigen Blicke durchbohrten ihn, dass es fast physisch schmerzte. "Die Republik ist gefallen. Es musste so kommen. Die Schwachen können niemals siegen, niemals. Ihr hattet nie eine Chance."

Carth schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt", widersprach er. "Ich hatte eine Chance. Und ich nutzte sie. Ich tat, was ich tun konnte, um Euch zu unterstützen und euch auf dem beschwerlichen Weg der Hellen Seite zur Seite zu stehen. Dass Ihr letzten Endes den Verrat an mir und Euren Gefährten, ja, der gesamten Republik und seiner Verbündeten begingt, war zwar vorauszusehen, doch ich war närrisch genug, zu glauben, Ihr hättet Euch geändert und würdet für die gute Sache kämpfen... statt es Euch so einfach zu machen und in Euer bequemes altes Leben zurück zu kehren. Ja, vielleicht habe ich teilweise Schuld daran, aber... ah." Er rieb sich die Stirn. "Es ist zwecklos. Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns."

_Who's to say where the wind will take you?  
Who's to say what it is will break you?  
I don't know where the wind will blow  
Who's to know when the time has come around?_

"Nein, Carth", erwiderte die Sith-Meisterin. "Ich erkenne es jetzt. Ihr... habt Recht." Sie ließ das Laserschwert sinken. Mit einem zischenden Laut wurde der Laser deaktiviert und Carth war aus der Ziellinie.

Carth musste erkennen, dass er sich erneut geirrt hatte. Erneut war er einem schwerwiegenden Irrtum aufgesessen, und erneut fühlte er sich macht- und hilflos ausgeliefert.

Revan weinte.

Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie die Tränen unter dichten schwarzen Wimpernkränzen hervorquollen und ihre weißen Wangen hinunterliefen. Das Blau ihrer Augen hatte die wässrige Farbe der Oberfläche eines Ozeans angenommen, und die Kälte wich mit einem Schlag aus seinem Herzen, als er erkannte, wie wunderschön sie war.

Und wie sehr er diese Frau begehrte.

_I don't wanna see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye_

Carth warf den Blaster fort. "Nein, Revan. Ich sehe es jetzt. Ich konnte Euch nie geben, was Ihr verdient habt. Ich... habe versagt. Ich konnte die Republik nicht retten. Ich konnte Euch nicht retten. Es ist meine Schuld."

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Handflächen und fiel auf die Knie.

Ja, Revan würde nun ihr Laserschwert ziehen und ihm den Kopf von den Schultern schlagen, so wie er es verdient hatte, und das war alles, das er jetzt noch wollte.

Den Tod, so würdelos und vergebens, und doch war es der einzige Weg.

Revan musste ihn töten, für alles, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Nie hatte Carth Revan das gegeben, was eine wunderschöne, aufopfernde und faszinierende Frau wie sie wirklich verdient hatte. Seine ungeteilte Liebe. Doch das Dilemma war, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, seine erste Frau zu lieben. Sie und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Dustil.

Selbst über ihren Tod hinaus hatte er sie immer geliebt, und immer mehr als Revan... und er hatte es nie erkannt. Sie schon. Deshalb musste sie ihn töten.

_Did I waste it?  
Not so much I couldn't taste it  
Life should be fragrant  
Rooftop to the basement_

Revan las in seinen Gedanken wie in einem Buch. Er hatte endlich verstanden. Und als sie das Laserschwert zückte und sich ihm näherte, raunte sie ihm ihren Abschiedsgruß ins Ohr.

"Es wird nicht weh tun, Carth."

Er nickte.

"Ich könnte Euch nie weh tun, Carth. Dafür liebte ich Euch zu sehr."

Die Tränen in ihren Augen versiegten im Nu, stattdessen legte sich wieder ein schwarzer Schatten über das unschuldig klare Blau, als die Dunkle Macht wieder die Kontrolle über sie erlangte.

"Doch selbst in meiner Dunklen Macht habe ich nie aufgehört, Euch zu lieben."

Revan beugte sich zu ihm herunter und strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über sein kaltschweißiges Gesicht. Sie küsste seine Wange, doch widerstand dem Verlangen, ihn zu berühren.

Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt die Macht.

fin.


End file.
